The transfer of loose bulk, particulate material from one location to another is known, particularly with respect to the use of pneumatic suction conveying means or auger conveying means. By way of example, Canadian Pat. No. 384,365 granted Oct. 3, 1939 to Holly provides a truck vehicle to which particulate material is conveyed by suction means created by an air pump whereafter the truck may deliver the material to some other location with the assistance of forced air created by the air pump. Further, Canadian Pat. No. 960,991 pertains to an elevating and conveying system for unloading a vessel including a suction system which transports material from the vessel in one generally vertical pipe and disposes it for conveyance within a second generally horizontal pipe, a reduction in pneumatic flow velocity being achieved between the pipes.
Other known grain transport systems use cyclone separators with air lock rotors separating the vacuum (collection) and pressure (delivery) sides of the system.
The above systems are large and involve somewhat sophisticated equipment with attendant costs and are not suited for relatively small operations, one which could be directed to individual farmers or the like in transferring particulate materials such as grains or fertilizer from one location to another or to containers.